


basta't ligtas ka, mahal ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tragedy, Typhoon Ulysses, domestic AU, family au, flood - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Humagupit ang bagyong si Ulysses.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	basta't ligtas ka, mahal ko

**Author's Note:**

> matagal ko na to sinulat pero ngayon ko lang popost kasi tamad ako

Hindi makatulog si Kyungsoo dahil sa pabugsu-bugsong ulan dulot ng bagyong Ulysses na mas malakas pa kay bagyong Rolly.

Dahil hindi makatulog, isang ingay lang sa labas ay agad siyang nagising.

Limot na niya kung anong oras siya nakatulog pero alam niya sa sarili niya na madaling araw na iyon.

At nang dahil sa komosyon sa labas ng kanilang maliit na bahay na inuupahan, siya ay nagising at agad lumabas sa terrace para malaman ang pinagkakaguluhan ng mga tao sa labas.

Hindi niya magawang magtanong sa mga kapitbahay kaya nakikinig na lang siya sa mga ito.

Halos lahat ay papunta palabaa ng kanilang street. Dahil dun, nakaramdam na siya agad ng kaba dahil alam naman niya na may malapit na creek sa kalapit nilang subdivision.

"Mataas na." Sabi ng pabalik na lalaki sa street nila.

"Andyan na yung tubig!" Panic na sigaw naman ng isang lalaki kaya naman napalabas si Kyungsoo sa gate at nakita ang tubig baha na papasok sa street nila.

Sa ganitong sitwasyon, agad na pumasok si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang isang taong gulang na anak na si Taeoh na mahimbing pa rin na natutulog.

Humalik siya sa noo nito at nagsimula na magligpit ng importante nilang gamit.

Habang iyon ay ginagawa, agad din niyang tinawagan si Jongin na hindi pa nakakauwi sa kanila.

"Mahal, tatawagan pa lang din kita. Ano, kamusta na dyan?" May panic na sa boses ni Jongin pero nanatiling kalmado si Kyungsoo.

"Baha na. Nagliligpit na ako."

"Hanggang saan na?"

"Papasok na dito sa street."

"Diyos ko, ano ba 'tong nangyayari. San na kayo ni Taeoh niyan? Baka mataas na tubig sa labas. Huwag na kayo lumabas. Makiusap ka muna dyan kina Baekhyun." Pangamba ni Jongin sa kabilang linya.

"Di ko pa alam. Pero wag ka mag-alala. Ako na bahala. Basta ikaw dyan ka lang muna. Kamusta ba dyan?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iimpakr na ng mga gamit ni Taeoh.

"Nasa 3rd floor na kami dito. Baha na rin dito."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya pwedeng mag-panic. "Mag-ingat ka ha?"

"Mag-iingat ako. Sana di na 'to lumala pa."

"Sige na. Magtataas pa ako ng gamit natin. Bahala na."

"I love you." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya na bahagyang nagpaluha na kay Kyungsoo.

"I love you rin. Save mo na yang battery mo. Ako na bahala dito."

"Yung pang-welding ko, Mahal, wag mo kalimutang iakyat."

"Hm. Sige na. Kailngan ko na bilisan tumataas na ang tubig. Gigisingin ko pa si Taeoh."

"Sige. Text o tawagan mo lang ako. Pagkahupa ng baha babalikan ko agad kayo dyan ni Taeoh."

"Ingat. I love you."

"I love you, Mahal."

Pagkababa ng telepono, mabilis naghakot si Kyungsoo ng mga gamit at inakyat ang mga kagamitan sa sahig.

Ang malalaking gamit tulad ng sofa hinayaan na lang niya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Sigaw ng kapitbahay na si Baekhyun sa labas na agad niyang pinuntahan. "Kyungsoo, dun na kayo sa bahay ng anak mo. Tumataas na ang tubig! Dalhin mo muna siya dun sa amin."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at agad kinarga ang anak at ang bag ng gamit nito papunta kina Baekhyun na kaharap nila ng bahay.

Hanggang gutter na ang tubig pero hindi iyon ininda ni Kyungsoo basta't alam niyang ligtas na sa panganib si Taeoh.

Pinahiga muna ni Baekhyun ang bata sa kwarto nilang mag-asawa ni Sehun at tsaka bumalik ulit si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila.

Pataas na ang tubig at ang mga halaman niya, aabutan na ng baha.

Hindi na bago sa mga kapitbahay ang pagkahilig ni Kyungsoo sa mga halaman. Isa pa, siya pa nga ang takbuhan ng mga tao pagdating sa lupa, paso at kahit anong related sa halaman. Tanungan siya ng iba lalo na sa mga nahihilig na sa pagtatanim at pag-aalaga ng halaman. Mahiyaing tao si Kyungsoo pero pagdating sa halaman, dun lumalabas ang pagiging palakaibigan niya. Masaya siyang nakikibahagi ng kaalaman sa iba tungkol sa pag-aalaga ng halaman at sa pakikipag-share na rin ng cuttings niya sa iba.

Kaya naman nang makita ang maputik na tubig na papataas na, napahakot siya ng mga halaman niya at agad dinala sa mataas na lugar tulad na lang sa ibabaw ng washing machine nila.

Habang nag-aakyat ng sandamakmak na halaman sa harap niya, pumasok na ang tubig sa loob ng bahay nila. 

Papataas na ang tubig na umaabot na hanggang tuhod pero ang pokus pa rin ni Kyungsoo ay ang mga halaman niya. May mga halaman pa siya sa terrace, pano na lang kung abutin din iyon ng baha? 

Nanghihinayang siya sa perang ibinuno niya para sa mga ornamental plants niya na pare-pareho rin ng paso na kulay itim.

Tulala si Kyungsoo dahil bakit nauwi sila sa ganito? Bakit kailangang umabot sa baha ang bagyong ito? Bakit? Bakit?

"Kyungsoo! Umakyat ka na dito tumataas na ang baha!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa second floor ng bahay nito. "Gising na si Taeoh! Umakyat ka na dito!"

Pagkarinig sa boses ni Baekhyun at nang marinig ang pangalan ng anak nila ni Jongin, nilock na niya ang gate ng bahay nila at bumalik na sa bahay nila Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos maghugas ng mga paa na nalubog sa baha, umakyat agad si Kyungsoo kung saan rinig niya ang pag-iyak ng anak.

Karga ito ni Baekhyun pero hindi ito mapatahan ng kapitbahay kaya kinuha ito ni Kyungsoo at hinele bago humalik sa bunbunan nito.

"Dito na si Papa. Tahan na, anak."

Ilang kapitbahay pa ang pinatuloy ng mag-asawang Baekhyun at Sehun sa bahay nila. Abala ang mag-asawa sa pag-asikaso sa mga kapitbahay at si Kyungsoo, abala naman sa anak niya na tinimplahan na niya ng gatas at pinadede.

Sumulpot si Sehun sa kwarto. "Si pareng Jongin kamusta siya?"

"Stuck din sila sa building nila. Lubog na sa Marikina." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na kinakabahan din para sa asawa na di nila kapiling ngayon.

"Kapag bumaha talaga sa Marikina, panigurado sunod din tayo. O siya, dito na kayo muna ni Taeoh." 

"Salamat, Sehun."

Ngumiti si Sehun at umalis na muli.

Tinawagan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

"Hello?"

"Soo, kamusta kayo?"

"Nandito muna kami kina Baekhyun. Kayo dyan?"

"Lubog na first floor dito."

"Diyos ko."

"Dyan ba?"

"Bago ako umalis sa bahay hanggang tuhod na."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Basta ligtas na kayo ni Taeoh dyan. Kumain ka ah? Kahit biscuit lang."

"Hm. Ikaw din. Kumain ka dyan. Marami akong pinabaong biscuit sayo di ba? Wag ka magpapagutom dyan." Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo pero ano pang silbi ng pag-iyak kung nangyari na ang nangyari? Kailangan niyang maging matatag.

"Kumain na kami dito ng cup noodles. Ipagdasal natin humupa na 'tong baha at di na lumala."

"Hm. Pero, Mahal, wag mo piliting umuwi kung di pa kaya ah? Panigurado mahihirapan ka sa pagdaan diyan? Teka, yung bike mo ano nangyari na?"

"Lubog na sa baba pero tinali ko naman para di tangayin."

"Basta wag ka magmadali ah? Kalma ka lang din diyan. Okay lang kami ni Taeoh dito."

Ang ibang kapitbahay ay napadaan sa kwarto at lahat sila ay papunta sa terrace.

"Tawag ulit ako mamaya hm? Love you."

"Love you too." Sagot ni Kyungsoo as if ito na ang huling araw para sa kanila.

Pagkababa ng cellphone ay nakinig si Kyungsoo sa usapan ng mga kapitbahay sa terrace.

"Tumataas pa rin."

"Pero mabagal naman di ba? Di tulad nung Ondoy."

"Naku! Mas mabilis umakyat ng tubig nung Ondoy."

"Sana naman di tumaas pa 'to. Kawawa naman tayo."

Napatingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa anak at napadasal ng tahimik na sana ay humupa na ang baha at maging ligtas silang lahat sa sakuna.

* * *

Mahigit dalawang oras din ang tinagal ng baha at awa ng Diyos ay hindi na ito tumaas pa.

Nagsibalikan na rin ang iba sa kani-kanilang mga bahay para mag-umpisa nang maglinis. Ganun din si Kyungsoo na ayaw na makaabala pa kina Baekhyun.

"Soo, iwan mo muna dito si Taeoh. Di ka makakapaglinis kapag andyan siya. Ako na magbabantay sa kanya."

"Nakakaabala na ako. Okay lang naman--"

"Dito na siya wag ka mag-alala."

Dahil ayaw paawat ni Baekhyun, iniwan na muna ni Kyungsoo ang anak kay Baekhyun at bumalik na sa bahay.

Maputik.

Yun ang tanging salita na maglalarawan sa sinapit ng loob ng bahay nila.

Marumi. Isa pang pinakaayaw na salita ni Kyungsoo na alagad ng kalinisan.

Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa niya kung ito na ang kinahinatnatan ng bahay nila ngayon.

Basta ang mahalaga, ligtas sila ni Taeoh.

Tinawagan niya si Jongin at sinet ang tawag sa loudspeaker.

Nagsimula na maglinis si Kyungsoo.

"Mahal, humuhupa na baha dito. Kamusta na dyan?"

"Naglilinis na ako ng bahay. Si Taeoh iniwan ko muna kina Baekhyun. Hanggang saan na ang tubig dyan?"

"Hanggang tuhod pa. Pahuhupain pa namin bago kami umuwi na."

"Makakauwi ka pa ba niyan? Baka wala kang madaanan."

"Hahanap ako ng paraan makauwi lang."

"Kumain ka muna bago umuwi. Mamaya mahimatay ka sa gutom sa daan."

"Kakain ako. Hintayin niyo ako dyan ah?"

"Mag-ingat ka mag-bike."

Pagkababa ng tawag, balik sa paglilinis si Kyungsoo. Pero nang makita ang isang bagay sa isang sulok, natigil siya at nadismaya sa sarili.

"Patay na."

Hindi niya naiakyat ang welding machine ni Jongin.

* * *

Mataas na ang sikat ng araw kinabukasan matapos ang baha.

Hindi pa tapos mag-linis si Kyungsoo at may mga pinapatuyo pa silang gamit ni Jongin na nilabas nila ng bahay.

Kasama na dun ang nakalimutang welding machine ni Kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon ay naguiguilty pa rin siyang hindi naiakyat dahil mas inuna pa niya ang mga halaman niya.

Pagkauwi ni Jongin kahapon, nawala na lahat ang takot at pangamba ni Kyungsoo sa kaligtasan ng asawa pero napalitan naman iyon ng pangamba ng pagkadismaya sa kanya ng asawa.

Gising si Taeoh at nasa crib ito, nakatayo at nilalaro ni Jongin habang nagluluto si Kyungsoo.

"Eat bulaga!" Panghaharot ni Jongin sa anak nila na walang tigil sa pagbubungisngis habang siya ay nilalaro ng ama.

Payapa ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa mga sandaling naririnig ang mag-ama na ganito.

Hanggang sa nadama niyang papalapit si Jongin sa kanya karga si Taeoh.

"Hello, Papa." Sabi ni Jongin bago humalik sa pisngi ni Taeoh. "Sabihin mo, 'nak, Papa Soo."

"Pwapwa!" Sabi ni Taeoh na ikinatuwa ni Jongin. "Mahal oh, narinig mo yun? Papa daw. E, Daddy? Da-dee." Turo ni Jongin sa anak pero panay subo lang ng bata sa kamay nito at sabi ng pwapwa.

Iyon kasi ang baby talk ni Taeoh.

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo at tipid lang na ngumiti bago bumalik sa pagluluto.

"Mahal," tawag ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Hm?" Tikim ni Kyungsoo sa sabaw ng nilulutong adobo.

"Yung welding machine pa rin ba?"

Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo dahil bakit ba sa lahat ng dapat niyang iakyat, inuna pa niya ang mga halaman niya kaysa sa bagay na nagbibigay ng pera sa kanila--ang pagwewelding ni Jongin. Ang welding machine na nagkakahalagang six thousand pesos na dugo't pawis na inipon nila ng ilang buwan?

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Mahal, sabi ko naman sayo, di ba? Okay lang yun. Tsaka matutuyo pa naman yung loob nun. Kapag may sira tsaka na natin problemahin. Mahalaga ngayon ligtas tayo, may bahay tayo. Huwag ka na madismaya sa sarili mo."

"Pero...kasi..." Naluha na si Kyungsoo dahil ito lamang ang laman ng isip niya simula kahapon hanggang sa pagtulog. 

"Shh Shhh." hinimas ni Jongin ang likuran ng asawa habang si Taeoh nakatingin lang din sa Papa Soo niya at nagbi-baby talk. "Mahal, kalimutan na natin yan, okay? Di mo naman sinasadyang makalimutan yung binilin ko. Isa pa nakakataranta naman din talaga kahapon. Di natin alam kung ano ba unang dapat gawin kaya wag ka na madismaya sa sarili mo. Tsaka mahal din naman yang mga halaman mo. Okay lang yun, mahal."

Suminghot si Kyungsoo, tinakpan ang niluluto at yumakap kay Jongin. "Sorry pa rin. Sorry. Babawi ako, promise. Lutuan kita ng kahit anong gusto mo." Binaon niya ang mukha sa malaking braso ni Jongin.

"Pwapwa." Paulit-ulit na sabi ni Taeoh na animo'y nakikipag-usap sa kanila at naiintindihan sila.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang asawa sa beywang at hinalikan sa noo nito. "Lagi mo naman niluluto gusto ko. Okay na ako na kumpleto tayo."

Humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at tiningnan din ang anak na nakatingin sa kanya at napangiti.

"Di ba, Taeoh? Love pa rin natin si Papa Soo?" 

"Pwapwa!" Sagot lang ni Taeoh na ikinatawa ng mag-asawa.

"O tamo, sabi ni Taeoh, okay lang din daw yun kaya wag mo na isipin. Kapag nasira siya, try natin ipagawa, kung wala na pag-asa, bili na lang ulit ng bago."

"Mapapagastos na naman tayo." Nguso ni Kyungsoo habang nakakapit lang sa asawa.

"Kaysa mag-away tayo." 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo at may punto nga naman si Jongin.

Nakalma na si Kyungsoo at tumingala sa asawa na nakanguso na rin sa kanya. "Jongin, gusto na kita pugpugin ng halik ngayon."

Humalik si Jongin nang mabilis sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "So okay ka na?"

"Ikaw ba?"

"Okay lang naman ako. Di ako magiging okay kung may nangyaring masama sa inyo ni Taeoh. Tsaka gamit lang naman yan. Napapalitan. Kayo ni Taeoh, hindi na mapapalitan."

Dahil hindi magaling si Kyungsoo sa paghayag ng damdamin, niyakap na lang niya si Jongin at Taeoh nang may pagtanggap na sa sarili na nagkulang man siya ngayon, sa susunod hindi na niya hahayaang maulit pa ulit ito.

Pero hiling niya, huwag na sanang bumaha pa muli.

_ Epilogue _

"O Kyungsoo, buhay na buhay mga halaman mo! Hindi ba mataas baha dito sa parte niyo?" Tanong sa kanya ng napadaan na kakilala.

Nag-aayos si Kyungsoo ng mga halaman niya na inelevate na niya gamit ang ginawang platform ni Jongin para sa kanya.

"Naku, mare, inakyat niya lahat yang halaman niya pero yung welding machine ni pareng Jongin di niya naiakyat!" Chismis ng madaldal na si Baekhyun at gatong rin ng kapitbahay nilang si Jongdae, "Nako mare, mga halaman niyan ni Kyungsoo mga anak na din niya yan!" 

Nagtawanan sila.

Nalaman lang naman nila ang tungkol doon dahil nakwento niya iyon sa mga ito.

Kung noon ay maasar si Kyungsoo na ipaalala sa kanya ang naging pagkakamali niya, ngayon, kaya na niya itong tawanan. 

"Mahal na mahal mo talaga mga halaman mo ah!"

Napakamot siya sa ulo sa hiya habang namumula ang mga pisngi at may nahihiya ring ngiti sa labi.

Mahal niya ang mga halaman niya, pero mas mahal niya ang asawa at ang kanilang anak.

**Author's Note:**

> e kasi binaha kami tapos itong nangyari kay kyungsoo at jongin nangyari sa kapitbahay naming mahilig maghalaman lmao


End file.
